Emily the Deaf Kid
by Happykid44
Summary: Emily is deaf which gets into more trouble than ever because she can't understand what is going on. Nico tries to help her. Does he sucess or fail? I'm not very good at summaries just please read and review. *discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV

Because of Percy's wish satyrs have been in and out of camp so Grover comes in with campers and leaves to get more. Anyway, I was paying tag with some of the younger campers when I saw a girl skip over the magical borders of camp and Grover was clutching the ground, gasping for air. Peleus sniffed him then went back to gaurding the Thalia's tree.  
"I'm going to murder that kid," Grover muttered, getting to his feet.  
The girl stopped skipping and dragged Grover until she got tired.  
"Somebody save me!" Grover shouted.  
He looked up at the girl and shouted,"Emily!"  
She helped him up and when he could stand she let go of him. He guided Emily to the Big House and I went back to my game of tag until the lunch bell rang.

* * *

When I got to the dining pavilion, swarms of new campers were, there waiting to be claimed. I got in line and waited. The four campers that got here way before Emily had been claimed: one child of Dionysus, a child of Iris and two children of Athena.  
I led my brother to our table. I began eating my delicous lunch as neatly as I could but playing with five year olds all day really tires you out and makes youhungry. I got some dirty looks from the Apollo cabin especially from John Lammington, my enemy who when he stopped glaring at me he looked at Emily who was pushing half of a peanut butter sandwich into the fire. Finally she was claimed: a glowing, green trident hovered above her head. She hadn't noticed it at all so instead of going towards Percy's table (aka the Posiedon table) she walked over to the Hermes table and began eating. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Grover slapped his forehead in exasperation and grabbed her arm leading her over towards Percy's table. She sat down and began eating again, not caring about the looks of confusion everyone was giving her.  
"Hello everybody. We have five new campers as you can see so will those five new campers please stand up and introduce yourselves," Chron announced.  
Four out of the five new campers stood up and introduced themselves except Emily. She kept eating, ignoring what Chiron had said.  
Grover started to chew on a piece of silverware. Why he looked so nervous I will never know. Chiron frowned.  
"Emily, can you please stand up for us?" Chiron asked.  
No answer.  
Grover started waving his hands so hard and furiously I thought they were going to fall off. No one except me noticed because everyone's eyes were on Emily the wacked out kid who doesn't listen to anyone.  
"Emily!" Grover whispered, furiously, frantically waving his arms, trying to get her attention.  
"Emily, please stand up!" Chiron begged.  
No answer.  
She raised her head so Chiron said again to stand up but she wasn't paying attention. Her focus was on Grover who still was waving his arms. Everyone began watch Grover doing this weird hand gesture.  
"Grover what are you doing?" Mr. D asked.  
He had become nicer since Zeus had allowed half of his life at camp get off. Plus the fact that his children are at camp so yeah, he is like 70% happier.  
Emily suddenly stood up still looking at Grover who was doing another weird hand gesture. Emily nodded and sat back down only to return to her eating. Grover sighed and smiled until he noticed everyone looking at him.  
"Uh, did I mention she's deaf?" he asked.  
Everyone stared at him and John thought this was a time to insert his smartness.  
"Isn't a deaf person someone who can't hear?" John mentioned.  
"Yeah." Grover nodded and now I really wanted to kill John right now. He always has to impress people with his smartness.  
Emily had finished eating and got up, leaving the dining pavilion with Grover following her, making weird hand gestures. I glared at John who was smirking at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's POV**

Okay I'm deaf. Big whoop. Being deaf has a lot of down falls like the fact being deaf means I won't have a clue what everyone is saying unless Grover signs it for me. He offered to get me hearing aids but I don't want any.  
Due to the fact Grover has a beard the teachers at my school instantly thought he was the new teacher who teaches us how to talk. Me, nah. I mean why would I want to learn how to talk if I don't know how I sound. People could make fun of me and I would never know that's why I was glad to find out that it was a voluntering class so I didn't sign up.  
By the way deaf does not mean stupid so I can think for those of you who are the laziest people in the world that you can't look deaf up in the dictionary. I'd be amazed if you ever got an A+ in your life!  
Anyway, I do not have dyslexia, namely due to the fact that it would be completely unfair because I can't hear people anyway.  
I am really getting off track of the story today. Let me get back to it for you

Grover and I walked towards my new cabin.  
We were talking in sign which is the language of the deaf. Sign Language. (Grover=bold, Emily=Ilitac(spelling?))

**Emily, you amaze me. How can you act as if everything is nothing?  
**_Talent, Grover, talent._  
**Huh?  
**_Idiot._  
**Hey!  
**_Well it true.  
_**Meany.**  
_Live with it._  
**You are evil! Anyway,**** this is your new home.**

We stopped in front of a cabin that was pretty cool looking. It was an ocean blue with some green stuff that looked like seaweed. He showed me the inside which looked like my sand art. The walls were light blue and smelt slightly of the sea.  
I wasn't very excited to be a child of Posiedon because of my fear of water. I will admit it, I, Emily Johnson, daughter of Poseidon am afraid of the water and will not touch or go within one feet of it unless I'm wishing for death which I'm totally not into right now.

_I don't like it here!  
_**Get use to disappointment.**  
_Hey! You stole that from Twilight!_  
**You have a point?**  
_No. I just thought I'd mention it.  
_**Whatever.**  
_Stupid._  
**Meany.  
**_Whatever.  
_**Anyway, I have to get back to the dining pavilion. You made me miss my lunch.  
**_And I care why?  
_**Yeah, I'm right you are mean!  
**_Talk to the hand.  
_**Over and out!**

I watched Grover leave and felt abousolutely bored. I screamed in the midst of my boredness. Someone opened the door and sat down next to me.  
He was pretty cute. He was wearing a red t-shirt that had a picture of the sun on it and Apollo written underneath it. Sky blue pants covered his legs from the beginning of his hips all the way, slightly above his ankles. He had sun red hair and bright, bright eyes. Yellow eyes?  
'Oh Grover, why did you bring me here?' I thought.  
The boy pulled out a small sketch pad an flipped through a couple pages until he got to an empty page where he wrote in ancient greek: Hi, I'm John.  
I can read English and ancient greek, I guess.  
I jerked the sketch pad and wrote underneath in greek: Nice to meet you John, I'm Emily. Emily Johnson.  
And that is where we begin our little conversation, writing in that small sketch book.  
John. He is a really nice boy.  
If I knew how rude he was to most people.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily's POV**

So far I was at camp for five days. I'm amazed I'm alive because of how careless everyone is. Everyone at camp are Saints. They thought I was the strangest thing in the world and I was stupid. The would stare and point and whisper as me and Grover talk or sign, whatever you pick.  
Percy tries to make me feel better by writing to me but it never works so he just teaches me swordplay, hangs out [which really means making out] with Annabeth and watches me with total intrest and when Grover's not around I try to read people's lips but that makes everything worse.  
Anyway lets get back to John. He is incredibly nice. He understands how I feel because his step-sister is deaf but she always is gone to her school so he never really learned sign language but he writes to me which makes me feel good because unlike Percy he doesn't keep asking me what's it like to be deaf and I keep telling him to shut up. I am a Saint and I am getting off track.

We were in the dining room and by we I mean everyone. Grover was sitting across from me so he could sign what Chiron was watched with complete intrest. My life sucks but I've got Grover. And my mom. Plus two friends that hate each other but won't fight around each other because I made them swear they would not fight around me and their names are John and Nico. What a surprise.

P.S. Nico would kill John if he found out I used John's name first so don't say anything. Shh.

**And there's gonna be a party.**

I froze. A party so what but where?

_Where?  
_**At the beach. Sorry.**  
_It's alright I mean don't all children of Posiedon love the water.  
_**All of them but YOU.**  
_Let me think of an excuse.  
_**I give up.  
**_Does everyone have to go because I make the excuse that I'm reading a book._

Hope lifted in me as I watched Grover's hand.

**Yes.**

And there goes hope. Bye bye hope. I'll miss you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's POV**

**And there's going to be a dance.**

I noticed Grover's hand fell limp.

_What's wrong?  
_**Nothing.**

I knew something was wrong.

_Grover tell me now!_

He gulped and I knew he was going to tell me.

**Connor asked Chiron if you have to go because you wouldn't be able to here the music.**

I wished I couldn't pressure people the way I do.

**Emily? You okay?  
**_I have to go now._

I stood up suddenly, tears welled into my eyes and ran. Ran away from problems and my stupidity of not being able to understand people and when they don't tell me something I shouldn't push them. I'll just learn things I don't want to know.  
If anyone knows how to run away from life, please, tell me.

**Nico's POV**

"And with the party there will be a dance," Chiron added.  
"Does Emily have to go to the dance too?" Connor asked.  
Dances mean music and Emily can't hear...  
"Yes she does Connor, if she wants to," Chiron answered.  
I watched Grover's hands fall limp and Emily look confused.  
'Please don't tell,' I prayed  
I saw Emily stand up instantly, tears in her eyes, Grover glaring at Connor so intensely I thought Connor was going to die.  
'He told her," I thought but I knew she pressured him because Grover would never say anything to hurt Emily... or Juniper.  
Grover was really protective about Juniper and Emily so you really never wanted to say something bad about them unless you want what Percy calls a 'Grover Glare'.  
Emily quickly got up and ran out of the room, Grover following shouting her name.  
Everyone - even Travis - glared at Connor who was gulping and mumbling with his eyes shut. We glared until Grover came back.  
"Is she okay?" I asked.  
"She locked herself in her cabin and will not come out," Grover replied.  
"Is she going to unlock the door?" Percy asked.  
"Nope," Grover stated.  
Percy glared at Connor for the fact he doesn't want Emily to hurt herself and the fact he won't be able to get in his cabin.  
Life sucks. Like what Emily said.  
I got up without having anyone notice me because everyone was focused on glaring at Connor and Connor thinking how he was going to live and Mr. D probably having fun watching us.

* * *

I found Emily staring at the sea, writing with black paint on short strips of paper. This is what one of them said:

**I am God's angel  
and when I die  
he will send me to heaven  
unless I do bad.**

She put those strips out in the sun to dry. Another thing she wrote on other strips were:

**Connor Stoll did bad.  
He made God's angel  
cry so he goes and hangs  
out with the Devil.**

Emily had told me when she was sad she would pretend to be an angel and write things on peices of paper. She never told me what she wrote and now I know.  
I watched her as she set out the papers to dry on the sun and watched her as she smiled happily at her work which meant she was happy which was very rare to see her happy. No one could make her happy. Not me, Grover or John, not even her mother who we called to see if there was a way to get her to smile but sadly she said no. Weird I know. Not even someone's mother can make them happy and here we are watching small strips of paper make a person happy. Life is weird.

**Emily's POV**

I watched my papers dry in the sun and decided to make another one. This is what it read:

**Life sucks  
then you die,  
die slowly and painfully.  
Like I said life sucks.**

I liked that one. It was cute to me. I made another one that went like this:

**You can't run away from problems.  
You have to face them  
even when you don't want to  
and sometimes life may seem  
weird but that's how life is.**

I stared at those pieces of writing and felt good.  
'Time to dry,' I thought.  
I pulled my things I made to be able to dry my wonderous artwork called 'Boredom makes you write stuff'. Ah I make myself laugh.  
I grabbed my rocks, one of them was flat and smooth. It was large enough to fit all my strips of paper. THe other ones held it up while I made a fire under it. It would take a few hours until they were dry but I could wait.  
So I waited  
And waited.  
Wait a minute. I couldn't sit there staring something for hours. What to do, what to do. I stared at the sea, it's salty scent filled my nose, my short, pure black hair flowed in the soft sea breeze. I may not like swimming and I may not be able to swim but I sure do love the sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nico's POV**

She started to get up so I walked quickly - ran - back to the dining pavilion. No one welcomed me back so I had a feeling no one knew I was gone. I sat down at my table and began eating like everyone else except Connor who still had is eyes closed, mumbling things like, "Don't kill me, don't kill me."  
Emily walked in and everyone turned to look at her as she glared at Connor who had finally opened his eyes. I remembered what she had wrote, the first and second one. Both about God and the Devil.  
She made her way towards her table and sat there, not glaring at Connor but his cup. All of a sudden the cup started to shake and it fell down, water streaming out of it. The water stopped and turned into a blue snake with waves eched into it. The snake hissed and slithered towards Connor whos eyes were bright with fear.  
A snake. What did a snake have to do with the Devil. Then I remembered what Emily had told me once.

_- Flashback -_

We were writing to each other. Emily had just told me that she was a Christian before she came here.  
'You know the Devil can take the shape of a snake. I don't know why but he prefers to be a snake,' she wrote.

_- End of Flashback -_

She was making a snake that to her was going to be the Devil. Connor whimpered as the snake slithered onto his leg and went up his chest, over his arm, opening it's mouth to show it's fangs, close to biting Connor's neck when it exploded. A spray of water exploded over everyone. Connor let out a sigh of relief and started laughing, everyone joined in.  
I looked at Emily who was smiling. Her eyes showed that she was laugning on the inside. I realized all she wanted to do was scare Connor so that he was in total and complete fear and it ended up as the funniest prank ever. Even though she had gotten over what Connor said she still wanted pay back and that was it, scaring Connor nearly to death.

* * *

'You are evil,' I wrote.  
Emily shrugged. 'Whatever, he deserved it.'  
I laughed. We were sitting on the beach, writing to each other. Chiron had thought Emily's joke was rather funny. Mr. D bursted out laughing, commenting that he had never seen a better prank then having a prankster scared, a child of Hermes shouldn't be scared of pranks but Connor was. The whole thing was hilarious. Emily felt good after it and we went to the beach for privacy. Privacy. The word lingered in the air as if daring me to do something stupid. I shook my head. Emily looked at me concerned.  
'What's wrong?' she wrote.  
I shook my head. 'Nothing.'  
I watched her for the rest of that time while her eyes were kept closed until the Apollo cabin came and told us we had to leave so that they could set up all the stuff.  
While we walked towards Emily's cabin I had the overwhelming urge to hold her hand. I had to grab my hand and keep it behind my back, frequently squeezing it so the urge would go away. Life and urges suck.

**Emily's POV**

I was confused why Nico kept his hands behind his back but never asked. Boys are creatures we should leave alone, they will make everything much more confusing. I got bored of him keeping his hands behind his back because he looked like he was wrestling something like that with his eyebrows scrunched up so that they looked like he was concentrating and his whole body seemed to be wrestling something invisble. I grabbed his hand out from his back and he seemed to relax so I kept it there. Boys are weird but what we do without them. Everything. I silently laughed at myself. Girl's never really got privlegdes to do anything until like 100 or 200 years ago. All we did was cook and keep the house clean. Wasn't allowed to be in plays or other stuff. Boys thought they were God's gift to women. Hah. Us girls are better at luring boys with our beautiful charms and good looks. Sometimes I wonder why I ever wanted to die.

* * *

This is Happykid44. I don't know if the Devil really prefers being a snake. It's something I guessed at. Okay bye and thank you for understanding my guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Emily's POV**

I was sitting in my cabin, staring at the ceiling, knowing the door was going to open any minute with someone who was going to tell me I was going to have to go to the party, at the beach where people might think I'm wierd cause I'm not swimming. The door burst open. John was standing there. He smiled, I could see his eyes laughing at me for not going to the party to check out his decorations and set up so instead of leaving me in peace like I would have liked he dragged me off my bed and all the way to the party. I have to hand it to the Apollo cabin, they are pretty good at making party set ups.  
There was a lage green tent that was probably where all the music and dancing was taking place. A long table was filled with food and whenever a plate of food was emptied, more would magically appear. That's when I saw the water, I gulped and was about to start running away in fear when I felt John's arms wrapped my legs, lifting me over his shoulder, wading into the water, me thumping on his back, screaming but everyone thought I was laughing. Then he threw me. He picked me up and threw me, far into the deep end and no one seemed to understand my scream of fear and pain.  
I plunged into the deep water, struggling to get to the top. I should've been able to swim in the water and breathe but it is very hard to open your mouth and breathe in sea water. I got my leg tangled up in some seaweed and I struggled to get out. My struggles made my left leg find a large, hard rock to sit on while I tried to get out of the seaweed. My air supply was running out and I ripped the seaweed apart, blanced myself on the rock, managed to control the currents so that they wouldn't push me down and before I could push myself off the rock I saw a large, terrifying shark. It took all of my willpower not to scream because that might make it eat me. I pushed my carcass off of the rock and gasped in the wonderful, cooling air before I submerged back under water. Some how when I pushed myself off of the rock I pushed myself away from any hard surface so when I plunged into the water the only thing under me that was hard was probably 1,000 miles below. The shark had been following me because it was right there and before it could disapper I grabbed the dorsal fin and he - I think it's a boy - took off as soon as my hands were gripped onto to him so hard his dorsal fin could have broken off from my grip. I took a risk of getting eaten. Life sucks.  
I noticed I wasn't dry like Nico and John had always told me I could be when I was water but then again I really didn't want to be dry because then I would feel uncomfortable. Jacob - that's what I named the shark - slowed down when I stroked his head. I smiled and found myself breathing in the water. It was weird and cool. It felt just like I was breathing in air. I looked at Jacob's gills and concentrated on that, not knowing why. Then I felt this unbearable pain through out my body. My ribs felt like they were being ripped into a thousand pieces. Still gripping Jacob's fin I pulled up my shirt, revealing three short cuts, just like Jacob's gills. My mouth dropped open and a school of small fries swam in and out. When they were gone I silently laughed. My mom used to tell me to shut my mouth unless I wanted to catch flies. Now I was catching fries! Change the l to a r and... you have no clue what I'm talking about. Ah well. I looked at Jacob and stoked his gills then stoked his head. I couldn't tell what type of shark he was. Maybe a great white. Hmm. I shrugged. It didn't matter what type of shark he was, he just saved my life from a horrible death. He slipped into a small cave and stopped. I got off with caution then slid off when I felt sand beneath my feet. Reason I was being cautious was because water makes things look bigger and closer. He seemed to nod in his shark like manner then he made a movement that looked like pointing. I looked and saw a small group o fish and understood what he meant. He needed to hunt so I gesture for him to go without even thinking how I was supposed to get to shore. For about an hour I waited, occupying myself with drawing in the sand or signing to myself or just watching the fish swim around. Finally Jacob came back. As I waded into the water a terrifying thought came: What if I fell off of Jacob and died. A voice came into my head, telling me to stop think like that. It sounded like Nico which made me relize I had been gone for about an hour or more, they probably wondered what happened to me and Grover probably told them I was scared of the water which would make Nico get mad at John and they would start fighting. I could picture it in my mind and I winced. My mind made it look very bloody. I grabbed Jacob's dorsal fin a kicked his fin as if signaling to make him hurry to camp. He understood what I meant because he sped off as fast as a cheetah runs on land.

* * *

We got to camp in about 45 minutes. As soon as I felt part of my body emerge from the water I slid off of Jacob and nodded, silently thanking him. He swam off as I walked out, dripping wet. I saw Nico and John fighting. The good thing was it wasn't as bloody than my stupid thoughts but both boys had a few splotches of blood on them. I ran up to them. People gasped but Nico and John didn't see me yet so they continued fighting. I pulled Nico off of John and made him look at me so he could see I wasn't dead... yet. He stared at me with those deep, dark brown eyes. Just like Jacob's eyes. Then I wacked him on the top of his head, letting go of him I did the same to John. I grabbed Grover's arm and had him say all the things I was signing.

_You two are complete idiots. I'm gone for an hour and fourty-five minutes and you think I'm dead. It's stupid. You didn't even think about the fact I'm the daughter of Posiedon. Just because Grover, probably, told I can't swim doesn't mean you have to think I'm dead. If Percy couldn't swim would you think he's dead?_

I left that part hanging because I wanted them to answer it for themselves. I felt anger rising in me and before I could take it out on anybody I stormed off, leaving everyone staring.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Second Note**

Due to rude reviews I will be discontinuing this story so I can rewrite it. I will use some of the advice I have gotten. I thank everyone who gave me nice reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

I suggest anyone who likes this story to read Soundless, my new story based off of this one.

Thank you to those who keep reading my stories.

Please read my other story.

The Child of Artemis.


End file.
